I wish I could be with you (Kaoru x Reader)
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: When (y/n) first joined Ouran Academy she tried to isolate herself, especially away from two people who wouldn't leave her face. When one of them gets a crush on her, the other teases him which leads to a disaster. Will (y/n) love him or not? rated M just in case


**(y/n)'s POV**

I walked through the halls of my new school, Ouran Academy. I was looking forward to coming here as at my old school I didn't really fit in very much. From what I have heard about this school, standards are high. I believe, their is certain club I have heard about which has made me curious. The Host Club. I'm not even sure what a Host Club is.

I struggle to find my way around when I bump into someone which I believe is a girl but she is wearing the male's uniform. Hey, I'm not one to judge. She or he looked at me.

'Oh hi, are you new here?' They asked. I nodded, feeling rather shy. 'I'm Haruhi Fujioka.' I now know that Haruhi is female.  
'(Y/n) (l/n)' I introduced.  
'Where are you looking for? I might be able to help.' She asked. I told her and she helped me to the room. It was a shock to find out I share a class with her. Well at least I now know that their is someone who won't bully me.

I sat in the back of the room, praying that the teacher wouldn't make me stand at the front of the class and introduce myself. The teacher didn't make me do that, the class rep did. I stood up shyly in front of everyone, looking at all their staring faces.  
'Um, I'm (y/n) and I just moved from Kyoto. Um ya.' I said. Everyone looked away disinterested in me, apart from Haruhi and two other faces who looked identical in practically every way. I found my way back to the back of the room and sat down, only for them both to get up and walk to me.  
'Hi' They said in sync. I said hi back, but it was quiet. There was a spare chair next to me, but only one. 'Mind if we sit here' they said together. I didn't mind until the one with his hair parted to the left sat down and the other one sat on his knee. 'We're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.' I nodded and pulled out a notepad and started to write in my code. Writing in code is just a thing I do when I don't want other people to see what I am writing; however, it does make me seem rather strange.

'What are you writing?' the one sat on his brother's lap asked. I ignored me as I was getting lost in my own little world.  
'You know it is rude to ignore people when they are talking to you.' The other spoke. The one on the lap stood up and looked at my writing.  
'Hey I know this code. It's the teeline shorthand alphabet.' I quickly put my notepad away when he said that. 'I don't read shorthand, but that alphabet is pretty easy to memorise.'  
'What I write is private.' I told them and stood up.  
'Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you, we were just curious as to what you were writing.' They both said again. It was rather annoying when they spoke at the same time. It was like they shared one brain, but if they did that then they would be only one person and not two, but what do I know about twins?

Haruhi had a seat next to her free, so I went and placed myself there. She looked at me and smiled as I got my notepad back out and started to write again. If this alphabet is seriously that easy to learn, I may need to sit and learn shorthand. I was going to do that anyway, but it'll take months and I don't have the time nor patience to do that. Shorthand is like learning a whole new language.

The day went by slowly and when I was about to leave to go home, Haruhi came running to catch me.  
'Hey, are you coming to the Host Club tonight? It's really fun.' Haruhi spoke. I bit my thumb nail.  
'I guess I could, can I stay by your side?' I asked. She nodded and took my hand, dragging me towards music room 3. The club had already begun when we waked into the room.  
'Sorry I'm late guys, I had some studies to catch up on.' Haruhi said and ran to a table.

What I gathered from the sight before me is that a Host Club is where a group of guys talk to women. So why is Haruhi hosting some women? She's a girl…

I stood there awkwardly, then someone noticed. A tall blonde boy with handsome princely features. I looked away from him but everywhere I looked, attractive males were looking at me.

'And who might you be, princess?' The blonde asked. I didn't feel like answering his question.  
'It is accustomed to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name. Besides I aren't going to answer anyone who calls me princess.' It turns out, I didn't need to say my name because a boy with black hair and prescription glasses answered for me. For some reason he knew who I was, who my family are and pretty much my whole life story. I was not impressed. I noticed that the twins were here as well.

'Hey (y/n)' They both said. I turned to leave but then they stop me. 'Don't leave. It rather upset us when you left earlier' They spoke. I pushed past them to leave.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I watched (y/n) leave again. It was strange because she seems so shy and yet she can have an outburst like that. When I turned to look at my brother, I noticed something strange. Kaoru's face was red, like he was blushing. He's only ever blushed at something I've said because it has embarrassed. I decided to ask him about it later.

We continued our work in the host club and I still hadn't asked Kaoru about his blush. To be honest I had forgotten it until Haruhi came up to us and mentioned (y/n).

'So, you two seem to be trying hard to get (y/n)'s attention.' Haruhi said. I looked over at Kaoru, whose face had turned red again.  
'To be honest, I couldn't care less about her. I hope we never see her again.' I said harshly to try and tease Kaoru. He looked sad. 'She doesn't like us and never will.' Kaoru practically broke then and I gathered that he liked her. He ran out of the room. My eyes widened as I started to feel bad and I ran after him.


End file.
